This invention relates to containers, such as fishing tackle boxes, which incorporate a pull-out stacking tray structure. Such boxes generally comprise a number of superposed trays interconnected at each side by a pivotal linkage which includes pairs of links pivotally attached to opposite internal side walls of the container. The arrangement is such that the trays can be stacked one above the other at the top of the container which includes a suitable lid for covering the stacked trays or, when the lid is open, the trays can be pulled out cantilever-wise on the pivotal linkage to obtain access to the interior of the container and to the individual trays. An example of a fishing tackle box incorporating this form of pull-out tray structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,018 to WOOLWORTH, issued Nov. 12, 1968.
In arrangements of the above type, the pivotal connections between the tray structure and the container are generally made by riveting the aforementioned links to the side walls of the container. The riveting operation is performed as one of the final stages in the assembly of the container, the tray structure and the container itself having been separately produced and the tray structure having been previously assembled. Riveting is a relatively complex and time consuming operation to perform as a final assembly step and it is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative form of attachment between the tray structure and the container which facilitates and simplifies the final assembly thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container having a pull-out stacking tray structure which can, if required, be separated and entirely removed from the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container having a pull-out stacking tray structure wherein separate compartments are provided in the container on opposite sides of the stacked trays between the trays and the container side walls.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a container having a pull-out stacking tray structure which is simple and economical to manufacture and which is particularly suitable for use as a fishing tackle box.